fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairy Tail Couples Wiki talk:Update Complete! Team
If you are interested to join this team, please '''fill up the application form and post it below. The team leader will then respond on the talk page and may give an assignment that you must complete in a week to test you so that you are really qualified to be in the team. ' Application form Example }} Applications Appleplum > 11:38, March 13, 2013 (UTC) }} Hello Apple. Your grammar seems fine and I believe that you are capable to complete jobs in the team. In this team, new members will have to complete an assignment for the team leader to prove that you are really capable in completing jobs. So...your first assignment is Lucy vs. Juvia. Complete it within a week and show your work in your sandbox. Your leader, :So, you mean that I have to check the grammar, arrange everything properly and check the codes and things like that? Sure, I can do that by next Thursday. Thankyou. :Appleplum > 15:07, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Laven-chan, I have checked the grammar of Lucy vs. Juvia page. I have made the corrections where needed and I have also expanded few arcs and added an image. I have made the necessary changes. Do you want me to add the Ova section as well? Or will this much be alright? If there is any problem, please tell me. ::Appleplum > 13:50, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ' I have seen your work on Lucy vs. Juvia, and it was great. So you are in as an official member of UCT!' '''Your leader,' Arvee100smart }} Hello Arvee. Your application is good and your grammar is fine. I believe that you are capable of completing jobs in the team since you are in The Imaginators. So....you will need to complete an assignment before becoming an official Mage. Your first job is Gray vs. Lyon. Please complete it before next Saturday. It needs content and also some images to illustrate it. Good luck, as you will have the after completing it. Your leader, :That's a lot of job :D but don't worry !!! A Man Is A Man ! I can do it pretty well. : 14:13, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Finished Laven~ I wish this is right.. *gulp* but there you go: Gray vs. Lyon :: Hi Arvee. I'm sorry to say that your job is still not enough. You should add in more info about the rivalry. Just go and have a look at Lyon's and Gray's page in FT Wiki. It will provide the best info for you. So, I will only put you as a training Mage before letting you to become an official member. Btw, you need to learn more about image arrangement and codes. Good luck! Thanks. Leaving Due to my having a-lot of projects, I have no choice but to leave this team. Though, I don't really tend to leave. I'm sorry for my inactivity , and for all the wrong things I've done. So, take care everyone, my all of you make this team a success, without me. Your 3rd administrator and your former member, 04:26, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Aww...I felt sorry that you've left the team, since you're a great editor. An admin position can mean great responsibility in the wiki so I will not blame you. For the wrong things...it doesn't matter anymore since it's in the past. So I think you should forget about it. =) Although we are not teammates, but still we will always work together in the wiki, right? :Always be your friend, Re-Applying Due to having alot of free time, and faster internet, I've come back to re-apply. So here is my application: : *sigh* I wrote it in the wrong application table... Here is the better version: }} Of course you'll be accepted, fellow admin and friend! =) Welcome back to the team, Dynasty. 13:25,6/4/2013